A very Vampire Christmas
by CrimsonBloodx0
Summary: Bella's a vampire now and has been for two years. She currently lives in New Hampshire with Edward and goes to Dartmouth...she caved in...'sigh'. They are going back to Forks for christmas....first fanfic read and review
1. Packing up and ready to go!

"Are you ready to go yet my love?" Edward asked. I was packing as fast as I could, god he was certainly impatient. "Yes, hold on I can't find my purse I know it's up here somewhere." "Umm Bella it's down here." "Oh", I answered, "I knew that." Sure you did." Edward mocked me. "I call driving to the airport." I said "Fine than I call driving back." "No way, it's way longer I'm driving back from the airport and renting the car."

I was about to go out until I realized I had no shoes on. I groaned and ran up the stairs I had a chocolate brown sweater on and a pair of skinny jeans. Where were my chocolate uggs?** (Picture of the skinny Jeans shirt, jacket and uggs on profile.)** I dug through my closet still couldn't find them looked through Edward's closet found them…. Umm ok then freaky. I thought to my self.

"Ok I'm ready let's go." I said putting on my jacket. Edward's arms wrapped around my body. "Bella I have to admit I always thought I would regret changing you but now I don't and I would definitely regret it if I let you have Jacob Black…that vile mutt." He growled. I was so hyper I was practically hopping up and down….I think I have Alice Hyper ness syndrome or something. "Come on Edward were going to miss our plain to Seattle." I said as I was putting on my jacket like I really needed one.

We walked out to my Camaro. That I got for my Birthday when we had to destroy my truck. Destructible my ass.

Edward sped out of the driveway leaving our house all alone. Edward had built for us in one week and only the help of his brothers it was my honeymooning surprise even though I insisted we go to his Chicago child hood home in the summer for three weeks and then spend a month with the family. Then the rest of the summer we spend it up here waiting for college to start again. It was a huge Victorian home it was an off-white with navy blue shudders and a navy blue door with two windows on either side of the door. There was a full-length perch on the front of the house. It had a chef's kitchen with a very big spacious living room and dining room. It had four bedrooms two closets in each, two guest bedrooms, garage, attic, and basement. So it had six bedrooms all together. Ten closets two in each bedroom but the guest on e only one closet in there. They were all walk-in. There were bathrooms in all the bedrooms each had tub two sinks and a tub. The guest rooms also had on bathroom with a tub and a shower put together and only one sink and a toilet. The main bathrooms were on all three floors. Together there were thirty one rooms in the house including the closets. It also had a swimming pool, balcony for each room, and a hot tub pond and trampoline also a dining area with a grill out back.

"Bella are you alright?" Asked Edward his cool lips on mine and then he moved down to my neck trying to break me out of my trans. "Yeah I'm fine just counting all the rooms in our house did you know there are thirty one rooms I our house?" I asked he chuckled. "Why yes I did, I'm the one built and planned it remember?" "Yes, I remember it's such a beautiful home and very up to date." "come on we don't want to miss our flight."


	2. Seeing the family almost

We got off of the Plane. The flight attendant kept on flirting with Edward the whole time, it got kind of annoying. Until she was fired, and had to sit down the rest of the ride. We had a whole suitcase of Christmas presents and it was a week until Christmas. My phone rang suddenly jingle bells started playing everyone who could hear it stared at me like I was crazy. "Umm…hello?" I asked. "Hi Bella were at the front doors. Have you gotten your luggage yet?" Alice yelled into the phone, she was hyper I could tell. "Umm Alice were going there now. How many people are here?" I asked. Well Vampires technically. "Okay, umm only me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is at home. Bye Bella."

We got our luggage and were going for the front doors but then Edward turned me around. Making the kiss soft then deepening it I wrapped my arms around his neck knotting in his hair his arms moving to my waist. He finally moved away when people were staring. "What was that for?" I asked. "Well Alice is going to bombard you with going light shopping with her Esme and Rosalie to go to Home Depot. And then we have to go find the Christmas tree." Oh okay then let's go." I kissed him on the lips really quick one last time.

"Bella, Edward we missed you both so much." Alice screamed once we came in sight. She ran up and hugged me appraising my outfit I guessed she was pleased. Then she hugged Edward. Emmett came up and hugged me. "So Bella we missed you and your clumsy self." Emmett exclaimed. "Umm Emmett, sorry to break it to you but I'm not clumsy anymore." He looked actually kind of sad. "Well I got to go rent the car…." I trailed off looking at Edward he really wanted to drive but he drove to the airport.

I went up to the board looking person at the rental car station. When he saw me he immediately stood up. "How may I help you ma'am?" He stuttered. "Yes, umm…lets see. Do you have any Mercedes Benz?" I asked. "Yes, we umm…have the CLK550 Cabriolet." "Yes, I'll take that." "Well here are the keys. And how long are you staying?" He asked me. "Umm, I'm staying for one week and one day so I'm just going to go pay then. Bye" And with that I took the keys from his dazzled/stunned face. "Come on, let's go!" "Why the hurry?" Edward asked? "I really want to drive the car he just gave me." "Edward had the tell me what the car is now type of look." "Nope sorry won't tell you." I said reading his face.

I walked outside to the booth where it said 'Give me the Keys, you get the car'. I went over there. She seemed like one of those geekie people so; I decided to act like one of the peppy people they hated. "I started running to the place and finally hopping into place right in front of the girl. She looked up from her book. "Can I help you ma'am?" She said in a very flat tone and oh her outfit was hideous. Gah I was turning into an Alice. God help me! I thought to myself. "Hi! Can I get my like car like now? But you have to make sure that if I give you these jingly things you have to give me the car and the keys? Ok?" Heheh, I said twirling my hair acting one of those popular stupid people. "Well that's what we usually do. But people like you need everything to be explained." "But sluts like you are just so stupid you can't figure that out." She murmured hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Here are the keys just let me have the car please?" I said. "Yes, one second please." "Name?" "Isabella Cullen." I said "Alright here are the keys. And your parking spot number is A101. And when you return it the number will be D102. Have a nice day."


	3. AN

…..Sorryy that I haven't updated for a long time….but ill update next Christmas maybe……sorry

-CrimsonBloodx0


End file.
